Amor sin Sexo
by EnterradoR
Summary: Nunca se dijeron "te amo". Nunca lo harían tampoco. Pero ellos, de algún modo, lo sabían...


Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

¡Hola! mi primer fic en el fandom de Bleach :D como a mucha gente a mí tampoco me gustó el final. Pero tratando de encontrarle una explicación lógica a lo ilógico quise hacer este fic. Realmente yo todavía no puedo entender como Rukia e Ichigo no quedaron juntos, pero también pienso que no todo tiene por qué terminar como amor de pareja. Quizás no terminaron juntos, pero aún así la química que ambos desprenden se come toda la pantalla y las hojas del manga, incluso en el último capítulo. Es eso lo que me motiva a escribir este fic que espero les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo :)

* * *

 _ **Amor sin Sexo**_

* * *

Ambos comparten muy divertidos en la sala de estar, molestándose con bromas mientras grandes sonrisas adornaban sus rostros. Deliciosos helados de sabor naranja juguetean en sus labios a cada intervalo. Ella se ríe porque a él le quedó crema alrededor de la boca. Él se ríe porque a ella le sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Sí, sin duda alguna y definitivamente, cada vez que estaban juntos eran sumamente felices. Tanto que no se daban cuenta de cuanto lo eran realmente.

Sólo hace falta una mirada, una sola, para que el aire entero se contagie con la enorme química que ambos desprenden por cada rincón. Desde la primera vez que se vieron parecieron elegidos el uno para el otro, puesto que el destino no es sólo una ficción, ¿o acaso no está el tigre destinado a comer carne o un caballo salvaje a una pradera que recorrer?

Era un hado que tarde o temprano, de una forma o de otra, se cristalizaría por siempre. La manera de entenderse, de compartir sonrisas y juegos, esa particular manera de discutir, la forma de apoyarse mutuamente codo a codo y hombro con hombro, resultaba enternecedora de verdad. Tal como también lo es el destello chispeante que reflejan sus pupilas cada vez que sus miradas se cruzan, permaneciendo hechizados como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de existir. Cada uno de sus encuentros convertían a los ojos en imanes incapaces de perder contacto. En cada uno de sus encuentros sus miradas ansiosas navegan a través de sus almas, queriendo naufragar para siempre en la esencia del otro. Simplemente era inexorable que tal cosa sucediera.

La sola necesidad de tenerse cerca a cada momento son indicios suficientes para comprender que entre ellos hay algo más que amistad. Todo, absolutamente todo, demuestra el intenso sentir que cada vez que están juntos se desborda como la luz del plenilunio.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia tienen perfecta noción de que pertenecen a dos mundos muy distintos, conectados, pero siempre diferentes. Sin embargo, también saben que hay "algo más" que ambos no son capaces de comprender o aceptar.

La amistad no debía cambiar. Por Orihime y Renji debían callar lo que sus corazones gritaban con cada emocionado latir. Pero eso no significaba que no pudieran ser felices juntos en cada intercambio de palabras, en cada "¿cómo estás?" o en una linda sonrisa que uno hacía nacer en el otro como si se conocieran desde muchas vidas antes que esta.

¿Existe el amor sin sexo? ¿Existe el amor de pareja sin que el sexo sea la culminación de ese sentir? Quizás, por extraño que resultara, ellos eran la prueba fehaciente de que efectivamente si podía existir.

¿Por qué el amor siempre tiene que ir de la mano con la sexualidad? El océano de sentires de ambos iba más allá de lo físico, más allá de los besos, las caricias y de un acto sexual. El amor que ambos se profesaban alcanzó una pureza que iba más allá de la lógica: un amor sin celos, un amor sin posesión, un amor que siempre deseará lo mejor para el otro por sobre todo lo demás. Antes que cualquier cosa, y dejando de lado egoísmo alguno, siempre desearán que el otro sea feliz... por más que esa supuesta felicidad estuviera en manos de alguien más.

Realmente no hay palabras para describir el tipo de afecto que hay entre ellos. El ser humano, sencillamente, no puede encasillarlo todo en palabras. En realidad ni siquiera era necesario un nombre; algo en lo más profundo de sus almas gritaba con todas sus fuerzas lo que era:

Amor. El más puro y bello amor.


End file.
